Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal, for example, a user identifier terminal which interrogates a host computer to check the user's identification number or PIN code; an electronic cash register terminal for receiving data concerning sold merchandise; or a card authorization terminal used, for example, in ATM and CD machines, which conducts financial transactions in connection with one or more accounts in a host computer. More particularly, the invention relates to a terminal having a printer, which prints the data entered into the terminal, or the data transmitted for a host computer.
When a printer is connected to a terminal, the printer is typically disposed separately from the terminal or is detachably connected to one side of it. A printer which is combined with the terminal in this way has an undesirably large installation area which decreases the customer service area. In addition, the interactive operability between the printer and the terminal is lowered. Moreover, for terminals having detachable printers, there is a further disadvantage in that a spare area is required for storage of the detached printer.